Ragna the bloodedge Sparta's trip to Yokai academy rewrite
by Ragna the bloodedge sparda
Summary: has some parts from blazblue only blood scythe and name. rated m for safety, tsukune is getting his own harem something I forgot to say the last time this story was up.


**_Ragna "the bloodedge" Sparda's trip to Yokai academy_**

(An: first fanfic no flaming, will be harem, no like no read p.s. Tsukune is going to have his harem from Rosario + vampire)

(I do not own Rosario + vampire; if I did I would have made Tsukune Aono less of a wimp.)(I also don't own Blazblue and Devil may cry)

Hello my name is Ragna "the bloodedge" Sparda. The bloodedge in my name is a nickname I got in the kendo club in middle school because when I would swing my shinai at my opponent there would be a blood red streak behind it.

I am now a freshman starting high school. I was sent a letter from a school called Yokai academy. I made up my mind to go there because it sounded cool. The letter said that school would start in one week. I look at the mirror on my wall I could be described as a 6 ft. tall blonde boy with an athletic build not to muscular but not skinny. I live with my grandfather Dante Sparda after my parents died in an accident.

He always use to tell me story's about him being a demon hunter. I didn't believe him till he showed me his sword. After I told him about me going to Yokai academy he told me that I was ready for my own blade. But he told to not open the case in less my life or someone close to me was in danger.

 ** _(After the week)_**

 **At the bus stop**

I get to bus stop and meet a boy named Tsukune Aono. My first impression of him is he is a wimp and is going to try and run away at the first sign of trouble. So being the nice guy I am, I became his friend and told him if he was ever in trouble that I'd help him.

 **Bus stop at Yokai** **academy**

Tsukune and I get off the bus and see the school it look a haunted mansion, the forest had tombstones lining the path through the creepy forest to the school. On the path we hear something following us Tsukune started to freak out, it turned out to be a bat.

Tsukune's eye's followed the bat and was hit in the back by a pink haired girl on a bike. Tsukune and the girl land in a perverted position. Tsukune's nose started to bleed and the girl freaks out and said "sorry I can't help myself because I'm a vampire" and bites Tsukune on the neck when she let his neck go. He freaks out and ran around screaming like a girl. Then he looked at her and said "you bit me" holding his neck. I said "calm down Tsukune." As I slap him.

He stops freaking out so I introduce myself and Tsukune to the girl. She said her name was Moka Akashiya. When we got to the school we all got separated at the opening ceremony. Tsukune and I ended up in the same home room when the teacher started telling the class the school rules Tsukune freaked out when the teacher said the school was for monsters and if humans where caught on campus they would be killed, that got a rise out of even me.

Then this dumbass named Saizo Komiya asked why we don't kill the men and rape the women. The teacher yelled at him to shut up. I fell something in me snap and I started to clench my fists release killing intent on the entire class until the classroom door opened and in came Moka. She spotted Tsukune and jump on him yelling "Tsukune-kun." This made Tsukune get death glares by the male population of the class.

 ** _(After school)_**

Tsukune was running away after telling Moka he was human. Moka was going after Tsukune but was stopped by Saizo Komiya. He throws her in to a tree and tried to rape her but Tsukune herd her scream. Tsukune showed up and told Saizo to stop or there would be hell to pay. Saizo was said "what are you going to do about it." He transforms in to his monster form and ran at Tsukune. I happen to walk on to the seen as this was happening then I see Tsukune get thrown like a rag doll in to Moka.

I only got to hit him once before I felt a stronger power then Saizo. He and I look to Tsukune and Moka to see a silver haired girl where Moka used to be. I asked Tsukune "Is that Moka." He answered "yeah." As I was talking with Tsukune, Moka was beating up Saizo. When he was defeated the same bat that scared Tsukune came flying by and said the fight was so quick wee.

An: please comment about how I did on my first chapter no flaming. Have a great day everybody.

(P.s flamers can go fuck themselves!)


End file.
